Tidus's First Lesson
by Terisutaen
Summary: Tidus's fifteenth birthday was only a few days ago, and Auron decided to give him a special treat.


_**This contains porn - basically mindless smut, which I do not write about often. In a car, since Tidus knew nothing about Chocobos when he was in Zanarkand - I think the car is a better idea.**_

_**Anywho, I hope some of you like this.❤**_

* * *

><p>A few days after Tidus's fifteenth birthday, Auron decided to teach Tidus something new, Tidus appeared to be in his bedroom, debating whether or not he should practice a little blitzball before heading out, it appeared to be the early hours of the afternoon, around one o'clock, and Auron was currently making the young male a cheese sandwich, for an afternoon snack.<p>

"...Argh, hungry." Tidus mumbled to himself, pouting his lips somewhat as he rested on his mattress, his thumbnail brushing over a small part of his blitzball as if to pick muck from it. He appeared to be dressed in an orange hooded sweater that had a simple sunshine design on the front, a jumper that Auron bought for him as a birthday gift, along with a pair of tattered black shorts that reached his knees, exposing the rest of his smooth, tanned legs.

Heading in the direction of Tidus's bedroom door, a sign appeared to be hanging from a small hook, 'Stay out old man!', Tidus kept it there since he still wondered whether or not his father would return, even if he is supposed to be dead, the sign did not amuse Auron at all. Not bothering to knock first, Auron held down the handle to let himself in, and before Tidus could either grunt or complain, he noticed the sandwich on the small plate that Auron was holding.

"Is that mine?" Tidus asked with excitement, taking the sandwich from the small plate anyway, this did not seem to surprise Auron at all; his one amber orb would watch Tidus take the first bite into the bread.

"Hmn, you have a driving lesson shortly." Auron said dryly, informing the other before placing the small plate onto the surface of Tidus's mattress, soon turning his back towards the other only to walk into the doorway of the bedroom. "I hope you'll be ready."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know." Tidus mumbled in response to the other, clearly eating with his mouth full. "But Auron..."

"...Yeah?"

"Can I still do that thing? You know... so I don't get distracted." Tidus asked, before taking another bite into his cheese sandwich.

"What thing?"

"...You know... where I sit on your lap." Tidus muttered in a quiet tone, seeming a little embarrassed as he said those words, he thought that Auron would have known already and would not bother questioning it.

"Ah, right. As you wish..."

As soon as Auron left Tidus's bedroom, Tidus rose from his mattress with haste, his cheese sandwich still in his mouth as he continued to eat it, with his hands of course, he could only imagine what may happen, unless they are only his dreams, he started to feel a little excited, but not overly.

Slipping on those converse-like shoes that rested by the doorway, he began to dart down the staircase only to catch up with Auron who now appeared to be in the kitchen once more, turning the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea, as soon as Tidus approached the other, he gawked up at him with his glimmering ocean hues, rather blissfully. He held his fist slightly in the air before lowering it once more; a sign of success, which appeared to be a typical pose that he copied from his father, whilst a small smirk crept across his lips, a light chuckle escaped his throat soon after. "...All set and ready to go!"

"I can see that." Auron responded.

"Let's go, Auron, let's go, let's go!" Tidus sprinted towards the front door, turning to face the other who was now walking towards him; Tidus did not really act this way unless it was a Blitzball tournament or something that he really wanted.

"Hmn, you seem excited." Auron said dryly, allowing the kettle to boil and to switch off on its own without his cup of tea before the lesson, instead he followed Tidus, who appeared to be rushing him.

"Well yeah, obviously..." Tidus chuckled softly in amusement, in response to Auron's sarcastic remark.

Heading towards the vehicle, Auron opened the front door to the driver's seat as Tidus followed behind, taking a seat onto Auron's lap before starting the engine, Tidus clearly needed something to fiddle with whilst he learns how to drive otherwise he will become unfocused. He tugged down his tattered shorts along with his underwear until they reached his thighs, exposing his nicely toned rear.

Upon the surface appeared to be a bottle of scented oil, Auron squeezed the plastic until the liquid would trickle onto the palm of his left-hand before brushing it along Tidus's smooth buttock, along with the other, pushing his thumb into the hidden orifice, simply finding Tidus's pinkish anus. Tidus let out a quiet gasp of excitement as he felt the cool moisture of the lubricant run along his slightly small entrance, and Auron's thumb forced its way along those narrow inner walls, with a progressively long stroke, preparing him.

"Hold onto the wheel." Auron said in a rather stern yet dry tone of voice, Tidus did as he was told shortly after, his knees continued to straddle Auron's lap, he could hear Auron undoing his zip, pulling out his manhood a few moments after, the tip brushed against his small entrance, afterwards, as the lubricant slightly trickled along his hardened flesh.

Slowly pushing the tip into Tidus's warm entrance, carefully, causing him to bite onto his lower lip ever so gently with pleasure as he began to turn the steering wheel, whilst Auron helped him by stepping onto the pedal, encouraging the vehicle to move. Almost driving towards the nearest bend, Tidus began to gradually push himself up and then downwards onto Auron's member, almost reaching half-way as Auron held onto his hips delicately, in a gradual motion.

Feeling his member stroke against Tidus's moist, inner walls, a faint reddish blush dusted upon Tidus's features as he let out a gentle gasp of pleasure, his ocean orbs watching the directions he was driving in, luckily the windows were a shade of black so nobody could notice the two.

"You're doing well so far."

Tidus only needed to drive around the block; he could feel Auron's tip slowly thrash against his prostate already, a slight grin curling upon his lips in excitement. Of course, this was not the first time Tidus had a pleasant time with Auron, his caretaker, it happened quite frequently actually, with a condom, although it only happened once in a while, not always.

"Do I turn left, now?" Tidus asked, almost steering the wheel in his said direction, as he continued to please Auron's member, in a gradual movement, his inner walls embracing the male's shaft with a tight squeeze, which encouraged it to throb quite madly.

Delicately pinching the smaller male's buttocks, clearly enjoying the view of the boy's backside, a groan rumbled within Auron's chest. He leaned forward somewhat, grasping onto the steering wheel where Tidus's hand was resting, he steered it into the right direction.

"You turn right."

Tidus could feel himself ready to burst, yet he could not release his semen into his shorts nor could he release it while paying attention to the road, therefore he decided to hold it in, which made tears swell within his ocean eyes, somewhat. He knew that if Auron released his at this very minute then he would too, soon after, although he was completely in ecstasy.

Letting out a slight whimper, Tidus bit onto his lower lip once more, as he continued to hold in his sperm instead of releasing it, feeling it rush, the tip of his member appeared to be a bright shade of crimson as it continued to throb with pleasure.

Oozing pre-cum inside of the other, hearing him whimpering quietly, Auron could easily sense something, he thought it would be best to stop the vehicle in case any accidents occurred, Auron did not want to clean any mess nor have an accident in the road, such as a car crash or accidently driving into the nearest wall.

"Do you know how to pull over and stop?"

"N...No... No I don't."

Slightly leaning forwards once more, he grasped onto the steering wheel once again, placing his hand over the smaller male's, he eventually slowed the vehicle, driving towards the side of the road, until the wheels of the car started to lift as soon as they hit a curb, beginning to gradually stop.

"That is how."

Without a response, Tidus quickly rose from Auron's manhood, only to pull his shorts downwards and off from his slender ankles, his own member appeared to be rather stiff and oozing with desire, as Tidus continued to bend, exposing himself to the other, Auron stroked over the tip of his member using his thumb, between Tidus's smooth buttocks, just enough to lubricate his entrance once more, he pressed inward, entering with progressively longer strokes, before releasing his sperm into the smaller male's anus, rather thick and fairly sticky.

Draping his fingertips around his own member, Tidus gradually stroked, upwards and downwards, as he brushed his thumb over the tip every now and then, soon releasing his own semen, spurting onto the ground of the car, which did not impress Auron at all, small tears started to run down Tidus's cheeks as he let out a rather loud moan of pleasure.

Kneeling down to face the other's crotch, his knees pressing against the ground of the car before the driver's seat, he draped his digits around the older male's shaft, beginning to delicately stroke the base in a gradual motion before leaning inwards to place a gentle lick upon his tip, running his tongue along the glossy slit, afterwards. Auron's amber hue would only watch the other in surprise, as he would carefully watch the boy coat his lips around the head.

Becoming rather stiff once more, feeling Tidus's tongue tease the foreskin upon his manhood, tasting the wetness. A quiet gasp released from the smaller male's throat, Tidus's ocean orbs still gawking up at the other, fluttering his eyelids shut almost, desirably, Auron placed the palm of his hand onto the back of Tidus's head, beginning to stroke those golden blonde locks ever so gently, in hope not to accidently hurt him.

Of course, Tidus fell in love with Auron during their first ever sexual encounter which was several years ago, Tidus was only small then, around the age of eleven, and their relationship gradually built throughout the years to become rather exciting, Tidus felt it was wrong to fall in love with someone romantically who had taken care of him for almost eight years now, who was like a father to him, surrogate of course.

Taking a little while to explore, Tidus only reached half-way since he did not have the desire to go any further, and Auron seemed to respect that, he did not wish to force anything upon the younger male since he was not that kind of man.

"Enough." Auron said with a soft whisper, in hope that Tidus would stop.

Somewhat letting go of the male's semi-aroused member, Auron could only chuckle gently in amusement, placing the palm of his left-hand onto Tidus's soft cheek, a small smile widening along his lips, slightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to..." A small smile curled upon his lips in slight embarrassment; he released his grip from the male's penis. "I was... uh... curious?"

"...Right."

During these eight years was when Auron could express the happiness that he really felt, with Tidus, even though his past was lingering at the back of his mind, losing his two friends to Sin that he journeyed with. He only needed to focus now, even if Sin does return in a couple of fleeting years.

"Auron... I... I love you." Tidus muttered to himself, shooting a glimpse towards the side as if to be somewhat shy, although Auron heard those words loud and clear, he could only smile, with a small grunt behind his lips.

"You aren't very good at whispering," Auron cupped the smaller male's chin delicately, only to direct his gaze back to his, his one amber hue staring into those precious ocean orbs, Tidus only parted his lips somewhat, his eyes rather wide. "I've heard it all before."


End file.
